To Meet and Remember
by Iris-Reid92
Summary: What if Spock and Uhura met before the academy? Sorry like I said this is my first fic so I suck at little summaries.
1. Chapter 1

11/12/2009 16:13:00

A/N: This does not belong to me ***cry*** and I do not own Star Trek

Summary: What if Spock and Uhura met before Starfleet???

To Meet and Remember

"You have to behave while we're on Vulcan so no running, no speaking unless your spoken to or told to speak, don't touch anything, and don't stare at other people. Ok Nyota those are your rules for the rest of our stay here on Vulcan and please remember that you have to stay close to either me or your father ," my mother would say every time we would go off- planet to another.

Hi, my name is Nyota Uhura and I'm 6 years- old, both my parents have high positions work for the government in the United State of Africa and since they work for the government they often have to travel to different planets and galaxies, they even take me along with them. At first I didn't like the traveling because I didn't like the traveling because I always felt like I didn't belong and often misunderstood. Until my birthday came and my father gave me a language encyclopedia and said, "Here you go Nyota you will have a lot of time on your hands while we are traveling and since you read nearly every subject and are so interested in languages I thought maybe this would help you broaden your horizons and see things from new perspectives. And lastly you will have to learn how to communicate with other species and let them know that you are not just a little human girl but a girl that knows how to handle herself no matter what the cost, ok? Happy birthday baby girl." As I took in my father's proud expression of 'I know you can do it' and 'I know you will' I knew that I could.

As we arrived near the Terran Embassy on Vulcan we were soon greeted by Ambassador Sarek, his wife Lady Amanda(whom to my surprise was human), and their son Spock.(I spent nearly all my time in my room reading or practicing my singing, I didn't pay much attention to what the news said about other people). "We bid you welcome," the ambassador had said in a voice that could possibly tell of someone by just that remark. As we said our own 'how do you do's' I noticed Spock looking at me(well, stare is a more appropriate word because is gaze was both startling and haunting) and his eyes were both dare I say it sad and expectant, but I didn't know what he wanted me to do and I certainly didn't want to know until or if he or any of the others in our small group(which were none other than my parents and his) asked me to do anything.

We arrived in a sitting area of the Embassy and noticed that the room was somewhat earthy and slightly more comfortable, I saw a table large enough for fourteen people to sit and actually thought of breaking one of the rules my mother laid out in front of me just this mourning and get away from her and sit in the farthest corner and read my book. And as if my father had read my mind he said, "Why don't you grab your book and go sit and read it while the adults talk?" All I did was nod and go sit in the farthest corner away from the conversation that was about to form and last forever(if you ask me). And soon after I heard Lady Amanda say "Spock why don't go keep her some company and actually try and talk she won't bite or hurt you she is our guest and she wouldn't say or act like anything else now go," she had said it with such love, the only love that a mother could offer with a voice like that(I knew because my mother used it with me all the time) and at that moment I realized the expectation that I saw in his eyes was not that it was fear. As I sat on the table I saw him his eyes wide and he actually look like he was going to scream or cry or I don't know he was going to something but he didn't he remained the same emotionless Vulcan that his father is. "May I accompany you Miss Uhura? I find the conversation greatly to be of no interest for me to be there," he had said it with such calm that I could have sworn he was trying to hide the anticipation in his voice.

I just sat there until I say his mother's eyes fixed on the both of us and instantly saw the resemblances, she was his mother. "Certainly I would like some company," I said and noticed his shoulders relax at my answer. "Why did you seem so…so _nervous?_ I know that to be nervous or anxious is highly unacceptable and highly illogical for a Vulcan but I was just curious, if you don't want to answer I understand if you don't want to its alright I assure you," I asked the question half embarrassed half ashamed of what I just asked. But what surprised me the most was his answer to my question. "Well if you really want to know I am not uncomfortable by your query I was actually expecting for you to run and hide or scream away from me." I was stunned by his answer and as soon as he saw my face he had said "I am a half-human half-vulcan hybrid that that is too human to be Vulcan and too Vulcan to be human." Then I understood he was treated like an outcast here on Vulcan and a freak on Earth, then I saw how sad his eyes were and how he expected me to treat him as…as, as freak. "I would never do that and please there is no need for formal greeting please call me Nyota and there is no need for you to feel like an outcast around me you like so many around the universe are unique and you have nothing to be ashamed of just for being unique." I said that from the heart because I really thought he was special. I told him that I could be his friend and to no surprise he accepted.

When it came time to go both Spock and I were as sad as we wanted our parents to see. "Here if you want to contact me from anywhere and tell me of your travels or just simply talk, this is my contact information as well as my personal communicator number call anytime you want to see me." He said it with such meaning that to anyone else he might have been like any other Vulcan but to me it meant so much more. "And here is my contact information for when ever you want to talk or see me. What do you have behind your back?" I saw something behind his back and has soon as he made sure that no one was looking he gave me a bran new communicator of my own. "Spock, I can't have this what if something happens and my parents or even your parents find out about this?" I asked and as soon as he saw the look on my face he said, "There is no need for you to worry about the. The communicator is programmed to contact my personal comm." And as soon as the my personal comm unit was tucked away inside my bag a lonely tear fell down my face, he in a very human way wipped it away and said, "We will see each other soon, I promise." At that I laughed softly and said "Don't make promises you can't keep." But the look of determination his eyes held just took my breath away. I looked around to see if anyone was looking and stood on my toes and placed the lightest of kisses on his cheek and said "If the determination in your eyes is true then this hidden kiss will guide you back to me, see you soon." As I looked in his eyes one last time I realized that he had agreed in the most silent of agreements.

Well here I am 16 years-old with the brightest future I could have asked for and waiting for my life to jump start. I live in San Francisco close to the marina. No matter what the years have brought the day that I met Spock was still fresh in my mind. A day later he had called and said that he would find me some day no matter what happened he would find me. And since then we talked every day for the next ten years on my birthday he would send me Vulcan texts that he knew would grab my interest immediately, for his birthday I sent him a post card and painting of one of the sunsets of Africa(as soon as we got home from returning form Andoria), for valentine's day he would send me a rose and box of chocolate covered caramels, him I sent him a valentines card and a reminder of the hidden kiss he would as well remind me of. Today is valentines day and I have decided to just sit down under a tree near the Golden Gate bridge and just read and sometimes would sketch. "I promised you ten years ago Nyota that I would find you and it appears that I have." I heard a voice say from behind as I slowly turned around what I saw was a tall Vulcan figure with chocolate deep brown eyes that said every thing I could have expected him to say. "Spock?" I looked at him stunned at how handsome he had gotten and as surprised as I was he started to say, "Hello Nyota I can see time has altered your beauty greatly and believe me that is a very good thing indeed." His voice was soft and tender almost _loving _and the space that was between us was closed when he pulled me in and the kiss that I had given him was returned. "I believe that I must now give you something that you so greatly bestowed upon me." And before I could react he grasped my lips with his own and giving me what the both of us was waiting on for so many years.

* * *

THE END

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please if you could go easy on me. And if needed please give me a few pointers on what to add.

Reviews=love


	2. Announcement

Announcement

I have decided to expand the one shot that I wrote later in the week to a full length story. If you have any ideas, suggestions, and/or observations to tell they are greatly accepted. I also have stories that involve Uhura with McCoy but I have to get the Spock/Uhura stories out before I start anything new. And yes I will be writing other stories involving Spock and Uhura but not in the same category or same setting of the one shot "To Meet and Remember" they will be different. I may have a Christmas story of Spock and Uhura. And before anything else I **might** not post during Christmas break do to family coming for a visit. So we'll see if I can grab a break.

Sincerely,

Starriver92 if you want call me River.

Thank you


End file.
